What Happened In the Holiday's
by Living-In-Bliss
Summary: Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the winter break, but he's not the only one there. Strange things keep happening to Harry and who can tell what will become of it. Hp/Dm Slash. W.I.P
1. Chapter 1

A fresh blanket of snow had fallen over the castle last night, making the old place look as beautiful as it always does in winter. The early morning sun was climbing the sky to warm up the chilled students setting out to the boats that will take them on the beginning of their journey back home. It was a cold day but the sun kept the day cheerful and bright. There were only two unhappy faces today and they had every right to be annoyed today. As the final goodbye's were finishing the students trundled off to the glistening lake so they weren't late to get to the train. Leaving Harry Potter to watch his friends wave back to him as the bobbed up and down in the small row boats. Harry waited to watch his friends sail off until they were just a speck on the opposite side of the lake before turning to return to the warmth of his true home, Hogwarts.

Harry breathed in the familiar scent of the castle, a welcoming mixture of worn leather books, treacle, smokey wood, freshly cut grass and a pleasant ocean spray. It always amazed Harry, even in his seventh year now it still does, of how Hogwarts always can feel so perfect with just the right mixture of smells that never fade and how warm and homely it feels. harry usually loves his winter breaks, no one to bother him. He can just relax and wander around the beautiful castle alone. But unfortunately Harry has been left with an intruder. Not technically mind you, he is a student but to Harry anyone that isn't Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Hagrid or Professor McGonagall isn't a welcome face in his two weeks of alone time. It was quite rare for students to stay over the winter break as they preferred to go home and wrap up for a much needed two week break.

Harry pushed the thought of the intruder out of his mind and wandered relatively calmly through the corridors, taking his his time on walking back to the common-room. It was relaxing to see Hogwarts so quiet, normally it was so busy you couldn't hear yourself think, so peaceful empty halls were a welcome change. Harry was so lost in thought that he jumped a little to find himself standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady and to see her staring intently at him. "Password?" She asked in her strangely deep voice, Harry realized that she must be repeating herself. "Stand firm." He replied, smirking to himself at the password. It had been set up by the 7th year boys as an inside joke. To all of the girls and younger students it was a brave quote for them to be brave as most Gryffindor's were but to all of the boys (who knew) it was their dirty joke not meaning anything to do with bravery if you catch their drift. Hermione was disgusted when she had finally forced Ron to tell her why all of the 7th year boys laughed when they opened the passage. True it was just a silly joke of a group of teenage boys dirty minds but it kept them smiling so no one bothered to do anything about it. It was a good job it was against school rules to reveal the ways to enter your dorms to other houses because it was very un-Gryffindoor like to have such a dirty mind, but to openly express it every day was something more like what Slytherin would have done.

Harry curled up on the large burgundy leather comforter and gazed into the fire. This winter was a bit colder than normal so Harry had requested to have the fire enchanted so it could be left blazing all day without the risk of spilling from the fireplace or from going out. Harry snuggled in deeper, this was home. True he had two other amazing homes, them being the burrow with the Weasley's the other being Grimwald place with Sirius, but neither were as safe as Hogwarts and neither were as beautiful. Harrys gaze turned to the red and gold tapestry embroidered with a fighting lion as he thought about all of the memories he had, had in this room. It definitely saddened Harry to realize that this was his last year as a Gryffindor student. But as the saying goes, once a gryffindor always a gryffindor. He gaze a small huff of laughter as Harry remembered when Hermione compared Ron to a teaspoon in fourth year. That night seemed a lifetime ago, even further back he recalled when he had to serve detention with Draco in the forbidden forest. "Wow" Harry though, when he thought about it those memories seemed more like dreams than actual memories. Harry shook his head, as if he was trying to shake the thoughts from his head. Harry pulled out his pocket watch from his robes, '8:30 a.m' it read. Harry decided that it was time to figured out how he was going to spend the next two weeks. Hermione obviously had suggested that he studied for his N.E.W.T.S seeing how they were half a year away, where as Ron had told him to kick back and do bugger all for the break, Harry had decided that he would rather not do either, not being content to do too much or too little. Harry just wanted something vaguely productive that didn't require effort. But now he just needed to relieve his boredom. Hoping to find something to inspire him Harry cast searching glances about the common-room.

Harry gave a loud sigh of frustration, 10 minutes had already past and still he couldn't think of anything to do. Harry got up and strode up the stairs to his dormitory, a little annoyed. He ran and jumped onto his bed and that was when it hit him, quite literally. The disturbance of Harry's jump displaced his invisibility cloak from its hiding place above his bed in the corner of the curtains surrounding his bed. It fell down and landed in a lump on Harry's head. This sparked an idea in his mind, Harry ran his fingers through the soft fabric as he planned what he might get up to. Harry reached under his mattress (because although he was quite a smart student he was hopeless at finding good places to keep his secrets when they weren't in his head) and pulled out the Marauders map, maybe this called for some old fashioned sneaking around. With only a couple of teachers and the intruder staying over the winter break, there was no one to disturb him or notice if he was gone for a couple of hours. Harry pulled his wand out from his trouser pockets and pointed it at the blank parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said as black ink started to crawl across the page.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Ugh! Great a whole two weeks to spend alone, at Hogwarts, with Harry- Fucking- Potter! UGH! Merlin, at least Weaslebee and Granger aren't here as well. How could mother abandon me here in this dump for Christmas? I mean Potter has no family, no one to just dump him, he's already been dumped here but why should i have to?'_ Draco thought as he flopped down onto the bottle green sofa, it deflated beneath him. _'The only good thing about this is the pass to Hogsmead.'_ Draco's brows furrowed, What could possibly be worth spending time to do at Hogwarts? Well apart from studying, but now was a time for a bit of relaxation. _'Maybe a walk would help clear my mind.'_ Draco sauntered up to his dorm and put on his winter robes, after checking his reflection in the mirror (Because although there is no one around a Malfoy always looks his best) he closed the door and set off for a walk around the all too familiar castle.

Draco was wrapped up warm in both his cloak and thoughts as he wandered meaninglessly through the empty halls. Having calmed down from his little bout earlier, Draco let his thoughts drift to wherever they found a place to go. Mostly this consisted of memories he had, had in certain places. For example as Draco as Draco passed through a corridor on the fifth floor he smirked as he remembered the when in his first year, peeves had been taunting Draco about his rejection of friendship by Harry Potter. Then along came the bloody baron who had happily sent peeves crying away with what seemed like blistering boils all over his body. At the time Draco had been in awe that ghosts could still cursed one and other but had created a strong friendship with the ghost since then. They still laughed from time to time about the look on peeve's face every time they bring up one of their retorts to his taunting but it was the first that was Draco's fondest. Then as Draco glanced out over the astronomy tower and caught sight of the hidden bank next to the black lake and remembered his first ever date. Every single first year (and some second years) in Hogwarts were jealous that he got to go out with Daphne Greengrass but they didn't work out. The date in itself was definitely something to be remembered, Draco had bought the most delicious sparkling chocolates and they spent the day at the lake. Draco pushed himself off of the bench and started to head back down again to see what other memories the old castle invoked.

Ten minutes later Draco found himself stood outside a very unforgetable classroom. There was nothing special to it for almost everyone else who looked at it, they just saw an unused classroom in the west side of the castle. How ever to Draco this was the place he had made an unsuspecting revelation about himself.

It was back in his fourth year, the yule ball was at mid-swing and Draco had grown increasingly tired of pansy draping herself onto him so while no one was looking he ducked out for a stroll around the castle (This had been a habit of his since first year and surprisingly hasn't stopped) believing that most people would still be enjoying the early party mode. As Draco was walking down a corridor a strange noise caught his attention. Curious as to what it was Draco stopped and stared at the door for a while to see if he hadn't just imagined the noise and was about to turn away when he heard it again. Draco quietly tried to open the door but it was locked so he reached for his wand and quietly cast Alohomora on the locked door. It unlocked with a click and Draco ever so gently opened the door a fraction to see what was making the weird noises. As the door opened the noises became louder and more frequent but Draco only stood in shock at the sight before him. It wasn't every day you were greeted by the sight of Michael Corner bent over Seamus Finnegan stark naked and at it like rabbits on the teachers desk, luckily with both of their backs turned towards Draco and neither had heard the door open. Draco stood there with the door handle filmy in his grasp and mouth hanging wide open for a few minutes before his was brought back to reality by two very loud moans and the sight of both boys coming Seamus onto the desk and Michael still in Seamus. Draco quickly (and quietly) shut the door and practically ran from the scene. It wasn't that Draco was confused about what he saw or embarrassed, sure he might have been but they weren't the reasons he fled from the halls. Draco was fully aware about the practices of when men like each other and get a bit to hormonal for their own good but he had never really thought about it in detail and the show he had just been given had caused an uncomfortable bulge in the front of his trousers. That was the reason he wanted to leave. Draco literally ran to the closest bathroom, all his Malfoy graces forgotten, if anybody asked he could be throwing up from too much spiked punch but the bulge in his trousers was something that could be teased about for a good long time. Luckily since the party was still quiet young not many people had left and Draco didn't even pass anyone. After setting up locking and silencing spells (better protected than the other boys ones were) Draco spent the next 10 minutes dealing with his painfully hard erection and cleaning himself back up before heading back to the Slytherin common room. When he got back and was safely locked in his dorm, images came flooding back and he spent the rest of the night wanking to not just the images of earlier but to fantasies caused by a new found inspiration. Not saying Draco was fully gay though, sometimes he did like to see a girl but that was the night Draco realized he was bi.

As Draco came out of his thoughts he noticed a familiar tugging on his trousers. That memory still could effect Draco and '_hey…'_ Draco thought, '_There isn't really many people left in the castle, only professors and Potter. The professors would have work to mark and be quite busy for at least the first week and there was very little chance of perfect Potter turning up. Aha, who cares if he does. He might get a very good free show.'_ Draco walked in and set up the necessary spells to keep people out and oblivious and slowly started massaging his crotch through his clothes, reveling in each touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry tugged the cloak tightly around himself. It had been too long since he had, had a good old fashioned snoop around the castle and well nothing is really going to happen with so few people around so it wont hurt. Harry opened the map out and searched the black dots around the castle until one of the dots aimlessly walking through the castle caught his attention. '_Hmm, let's see where you're going.'_ Harry said to himself as he check that his cloak was securely covering himself.

With the maps help Harry found the dot in about five minutes. It was Draco. He stood stiff as a board outside an abandoned classroom. Two minutes went by and Draco was still stood outside just gazing at the door as if in a trance. Harry was getting impatient and was just about to turn around and find something else to do when Draco suddenly stepped up to the door and went in. Curiosity washed over Harry but he knew if he barged in now he would be noticed and whatever Draco was up to would be stopped. So Harry waited, almost five minutes passed before Harry nervously walked up to the door and carefully opened it. The door gave a slight squeak in protest to being opened but it was barely above the sound of a whisper. Obviously if Draco had intended to keep anyone out he was bollocks at it. Harry stepped in and was instantly frozen on the spot by the sight in front of him.

Draco was sprawled out on one of the desks, trousers around his ankles and rubbing at the stretching material of his underwear. Harry stood gaping at him, whatever he had thought Draco was doing this definitely wasn't what he expected. Harry shook himself out of his daze and had just started to turn around when Draco pulled his now rock hard erection out of his underwear. All Harry could do was stare, he had never seen another guy get off before. Sure he had heard the guys in his dormitory get off but that was different, here was Malfoy, his enemy and he was rubbing his hard cock in an abandoned classroom, in broad daylight. Yet all Harry could do is stand and stare at the cock which was now starting to weep precome. Draco's movements were getting faster, his left hand was now moving around his body, from massaging his balls to teasing his nipples. And the noises he was making, they were like something out of a porn film. Harry hadn't purposely searched porn up, he wasn't that kind of guy but at one holiday he had spent at the Weasleys Ron had been given a muggle DVD player from his father and when Harry went to turn it on Ron had been watching a porn movie and that was the first and only time Harry had ever watched porn but he remembered the sounds they made.

Harry was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts by a different sound, it sounded very porn like but it wasn't a grunt or a moan it was a word. Right about now Draco was getting pretty into his little wank session and Harry was still watching but now he was more confused. Surely Draco hadn't said what he thought he had said, but it wasn't long before Harry's suspicions were confirmed.  
"Mmm, Harry. Yeah just like that. oh." Came pouring from Draco's lips. Harry's eyes widened even further if that was possible. All he could think of was, _'oh my god! Malfoy is wanking about me! What the fuck! Where did this come from? What is happening? Is he really fantasizing about me?'_ His thoughts were inseparable.

Draco was pumping harder now, he tight coil of delicious pressure was building in his gut. Harry could tell he was close, but yet he still hadn't moved from his spot, this was all to confusing for him to make any rational decisions. Harry watched as Draco's strokes were becoming more frantic.  
"Harry, Harry, Oh god Harry I'm gonna come. Mmmmm, yes Harry like that, Oh my God. HARRRRRRRRRYY!" With that Draco came in thick white spurts all over his porcelain chest. This got Harry moving, he was out of the door and running down the corridor before you could say Quidditch.

_'What in Hell just happened?'_ Harry said to himself as he stopped for a pause to catch his breath. All kinds of thoughts were racing though his mind, like _'Why was Draco wanking? Why was Draco wanking about me? How long has Draco been thinking of me? What happened to all of the smirks and put downs and hexes? Were they just a ploy to get my attention? Just What?'_ But most of all Harry couldn't get the image of Draco's large, hard cock leaking precome out of his heads. Wait, _heads_? _'Oh gods!'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked down, apparently his other head wasn't nearly as confused as his head on his shoulders. As Harry's gaze went down, the view of his now hard cock making a bulge in his trousers gave him cause for worry. '_What in Hell is happening?'_ He thought to himself as he assessed the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of minutes had passed since Draco had started his fun in the abandoned classroom he was now lying on his back with his trousers around his ankles rubbing at his erection, a quiet creak of the door caught Draco's attention. Draco pretends to not hear it, I mean who else could it be? No matter who it was, unless it was Snape, no one here would stop him from his fun. Malfoy continued rubbing his crotch through his boxers. As the door opened and silently closed a little, not completely, Draco heard a soft intake of breath. He could see a now visible leg at the door, _'Obviously the prat hasn't realized.'_ Draco thought. Harry's cloak was slightly caught on the door and was revealing the unmistakeable trousers of the boys uniform. _'Hmm, let's see how prissy the great Harry Potter is.'_ Draco thought, smirking on the inside, careful not to show Harry he knew he was here. _'Aha, I know.'_ The leg was now just starting to turn when Draco pulled out his long, hard cock. Quite a few times Draco had seen other boys in Slytherin comparing their dick to his, Draco knew he had a larger than average cock and he was, obviously as a boy, proud of it, but never in his life had the sight of his cock caused anyone to stop in their tracks completely. Draco wished he could see the look on Harry's face right now, if he had to guess he would have said dumb-struck confusion. Draco's hand now pumping rhythmically up and down his length, his hands roaming his body, playing with all the right spots on his body for the show. It's only a matter of time until he realizes what's going on and flees to leave Draco in peace for his wank, is what Draco thought. After a short while Draco noticed that Harry wasn't leaving, _'All right then, you want something to wank about yourself? Why not?'_ Draco thought. "Mmm, Harry." Draco, looked through purposely half-lidded eyes to catch a ripple of air turn his way. _'Aha, he wasn't expecting that.'_ Draco thought.

_'This is fun, messing around with the chosen ones head.'_ Draco thought as he was shamelessly moaning like a well paid whore. It was obvious to Draco now that he wouldn't be getting any alone time, so he might as well carry on messing with Harry. Draco's hand was moving faster now, quickly moving up and down Draco's shaft pressing down on all the spots he knew felt good, especially not missing rubbing his index finger over the head. Draco had never had an audience and did it feel different. Wanking was fine on your own, with nothing but your fantasies but wanking in front of someone while they stare at you, this was a new one for Draco. His hand was bringing him closer and closer to completion, when a slight movement from where Harry was standing caught his attention once again. If Draco hadn't had his trained seekers eyes he would most likely have missed the slight movement but when he saw Harry's hand pressing into his crotch, that was not what Draco had expected. _'So you do like what you see, eh Potter?'_ Even in his mind Draco spat the word Potter. But Draco's mind was quickly pulled away from that thought as the pressure pooling in the pit of his stomach started to to build and in a few more strokes and a loud "Harry, Harry, Oh gods Harry I'm gonna come. Mmmmm, yes Harry like that, Oh my God. HARRRRRRRRRYY!" Draco came, spurting long strings of his seed over his chest. He just registered Harry quickly turning and running out of the old classroom. _'Well, that was fun.'_ Draco thought as he chuckled out loud. Draco collapsed back on to the desk to get his breath back, that had actually been a good wank, aside from Potters intrusion. After a moment Draco pulled his wand out of his robe and cast a scourgify to clean up the rapidly cooling spunk on his chest and put his clothes back on.

Draco headed back down the corridor, now back on his aimless stroll through the castle. '_What an eventful morning.'_ Draco thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of that day was pretty uneventful. Both boys had retired up to their common-rooms, Draco was mulling over what effects his little show could have on Harry while coming up with more ways to mess around (some habits die hard) and Harry was practically pulling his hair out over what in Merlin's beard was actually happening. But aside from a lot of thinking and lolling about in dormitories nothing really important came up that day and the time just drifted past.

It was coming up to dinner now and Mcgonagall had told Harry that as there was only a few teachers and only two students they would all be eating at the head table in the Great Hall. This became apparent as Harry walked in to the Hall to find all four of the house tables evidently missing from their normal spots making the Hall look three times bigger than it normally did. Nothing else had changed though apart from the tables, the ceiling was still enchanted and was a beautiful sunset sky with just a hint of red glowing on the clouds and the candles were still hovering over nothing now. It made the room look rather funny. The sight of about seven teachers and one student sitting at a grand table at the back of an empty hall filled with floating candles that were hovering mid-air was definitely not something you'd see every day.

Harry swiftly moved up and took his seat at the table, he was placed on the end but sitting next to Mcgonagall and across from Draco Malfoy. It had apparently been her idea to shrink the table so the remaining people could chat easily but that wasn't the smartest idea, not with Harry and Draco so close. The presence of the teachers so close stopped any thought of verbal contact with the other boy but neither liked the situation and it was only a matter of time before something would happen.

True enough it was only five minutes since the food had arrived that the mischief had started. Draco had spent the whole day re-reading a book (which he would never admit he had bought or even owned) from 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', it was called '101 new jinxes- a book on never before seen jinxes for mayhem at school.' and had proven to be quite useful to Draco for the first half of the year already and he had the perfect jinx in store for tonight.

Harry had sat with his hands in his lap, it is rude to have your elbows on the table as his aunt petunia had drilled into him throughout his years at pivot drive, and so only moved them when the food had arrived, Draco leapt on the opportunity. He himself had kept his hands in his lap as he had been brought up with all the respectable graces of a noble but tonight he had purposely set everything up, it would look suspicious to suddenly reach for his wand in the middle of dinner with Hogwarts professors. Draco had been practicing this particular spell all day and seeing how he knew the counter charm he tested it out on himself once he was sure he had got it, just to check if it worked, not for any other reasons just to test it he had told himself, it wasn't just curiosity, but anyway the fact is he had learned it backwards and could even cast it silently now.

Draco waited until the perfect moment and then he struck, reaching slowly and carefully for his wand so as not to draw to much attention to himself and when it was safely on the side of Draco's leg he silently cast the jinx on Harry and waited for the effects to show with a slight smirk on his face.

********************************

Harry was happily eating his meal, still a little cautious of Draco but to Harry's surprise he had barely even acknowledged his presence, which was fine by Harry as he would do the same. It was when Harry reached across the table to begin piling the roasted potatoes onto his plate and felt a warm tingle run up his thigh that he started to believe something was going wrong.

Once Harry was satisfied that he had filled up his plate so as to gorge himself for a good sleep afterwards did Harry finally look down to check his legs and see what was going on. Nope, Harry's legs were perfectly normal, oh but if you looked a bit higher up you would definitely get a good eyeful.

Harry's eyes bulged at the bulge that was still growing in his groin. By the time the warm tingle had subsided in his thigh, his dick was at full hardness in his trousers and the bulge was unmistakeable. _'Oh fucking God!'_ Harry thought, _'Fuck, why is this happening? God! why did I have to go commando! Fuck!'_ Harry realized his thoughts must have been reflecting on his face as Draco started snickering. _'You! It was you! You bloody wanker!'_ Harry thought or rather screamed in his head. But what happened next really did plop the cherry on top for Harry. As quickly as he could Harry pulled his robes to bunch up at his crotch, in an attempt to cover the bulge but he wasn't entirely quick enough. Well not before Mcgonagall had received an eyeful herself of Harry's problem. Her face twisted into an unreadable expression, Harry noticed this and groaned inwardly, this really was the last thing he needed. When Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye to look at the professor again her face had turned into another expression Harry couldn't make out but he could decided what it was close to. It was either her face of _'Oh-my-gosh-the-student-next-to-me-has-an-erection -how-utterly-disgusting-ew!'_ or even worse a face of _'oh-my-the-student-next-to-me-has-an-erection-how- interesting.'_ Harry didn't know which was worse, but he could more than likely guess.

Harry had no idea what he could do! If he got up now to leave the whole table would get en eyeful of his crotch and if not press questions at his sudden departure after only just arriving. He can't yell or get Malfoy back as the professors would become suspicious of his sudden outburst. _'Ohhh! You've planned this well haven't you, you blood ferrety prick!'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked over to Malfoy, who was sitting with his face down, shoulders jumping in his obvious attempt to laugh silently. If a glare could kill, Draco would have been killed forty-nine times, revived forty-nine times just so he could kill him again the fiftieth time. But Harry settled for a rather painful kick to both legs, causing Draco to jump and hit his knees on the underside of the table. Professor Slughorn jumped beside him also at the sudden movement. "I say dear boy, We aren't boring enough to make you doze off are we?" He said with a twinkle in his eye and a playful laugh in his voice. At this the rest of the table just laughed, Draco kept his face uncaring of the matter but held a sneer for Potter for when the teachers returned to their conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

_'This is perfect,'_ thought Draco, _'aha, this gets the prat back for watching me.'_ Just then a thought hit Draco. "AHA, oh please be true." Draco said aloud to himself as he rummaged through the dormitory to find his book. After quickly skimming through the pages he found the page about the curse he had used on Harry. "Here it is, 'Erecto' This curse was originally designed to erect buildings, tents etc… blah, blah, blah. With a simple change in wrist work you can cause the target of your choice to gain the hardest erection they have ever had, blah, blah, perfect for humiliation, blah blah. Oh my god just get on with it! Hmm, ah here. Unless the target knows the counter-curse nothing else can reverse the effects of 'Erecto'. Note- If the receiver of this curse tries to use more _'pleasurable'_ ways to reverse the jinx it will only make the effects worse causing their problem to become harder if you'll pardon the pun." Draco started laughing uncontrollably at this, it was too good to be true, Harry would unlikely be running to Madame Pomfrey with this which would only mean he would have to ask Draco for help. Draco had Harry in the palm of his hand, not literally of course.

*********************

The dinner could not have gone slower for Harry, not to mention more embarrassing, how could he look Mcgonagall in the eye again? Anyways Harry could forget her now, he was alone in his dorm and needed to get rid of his erection. He lay back onto his bed and pushed his trousers and boxers down. Harry reached over into his bedside cabinet to pull out some lotion then set to work on getting his dick down.

After about three quarters of an hour of wanking the only results he had gotten was an even bigger erection, not to mention every time he stroked his dick it left him just balancing on the brink of coming and he just couldn't come off (no pun intended). Harry gave up in a huff, even with lotion his hand was hurting, not to mention the muscles in his arm that had began to ache. There was only one thing left he could do and even though he had realized this about fifteen minutes ago he was still reluctant to go along with it. But with the ever increasing of size in his erection he gave up all hopes of dignity and pulled his pants back up.

Five minutes later Harry was fully dressed and had written a note which was on its way to Draco, the holidays made it so much easier to send notes around the school as he was allowed to keep Hedwig in his room and she was always good for company. The note itself was quite short just saying,

'Pervert, I know it was you. Meet me in the old potions class on the east side of the castle in half an hour. I know threats won't work because I know that you know that I don't need a reason to hex your bollocks off and that this just makes it easier but if you do I'll give you what I took back. Potter.

Harry knew that this would work and was confident that he would show so Harry grabbed his wand and set off to the abandoned potions classroom, which he had chosen to be on the opposite side of the castle so as not to arouse any suspicions that Harry knew about Draco's little alone time, to wait for Malfoy.

*********************

Draco was cheerfully sitting in the Slytherin common-room when a snow white owl tapped on the owl portal, he smirked as he walked over to it. Who didn't know whose owl this was and Draco had been waiting for it since the dinner. Draco was surprised it had taken Potter this long, it was already 10 p.m. A gust of icy wind accompanied the owl in as it swooped over and landed on the table in the middle of the room. Draco shivered and then went over to detach the message from the birds leg.

A confused look set into Draco's face as he read the note_, 'What in Meriln's beard could Potter have?'_ he silently asked himself. _'Oh well, might as well see what more I can do to mess with Potters' empty head.'_ Draco put on a warm robe and set out to find the old potions class Potter had chosen for them to meet, not missing the fact that he chose the opposite end of the school from their first encounter of the holidays.

As Draco approached the classroom door he quickly brushed down his robes, pushed back his hair and set his usual face. Then he pulled open the door and set eyes on a messy as usual Potter sitting casually on one of the desks with his knees drawn up to his chest. Draco walked over purposely taking his time, just to make Harry that bit more uncomfortable. Harry had turned to look at the door as soon as it had opened and his face was a familiar look of disgust and hatred that Draco had grown accustomed to every time the boys set eyes on one and other. Harry quickly got up, not caring that the bulge in his trousers was showing. "Malfoy!" He spat, "Reverse it, now!"  
"What have you taken first, Potter?" Draco spat back with as much distaste as Harry. Harry's eyes flitted over to a small box, wrapped in brown paper on one of the desks at the desk he was previously sitting at. Draco noticed the sudden movement in Harry's eyes and turned to retrieve the box.  
"Don't bother Malfoy, You really think that I'm thick enough not to charm it? You can't lay a finger or hex on it until you reverse this curse." Harry replied, his hands gesturing to his crotch. Draco smirked and almost laughed.  
"So it worked then. Looks like you tried to get rid of it yourself." Draco snorted. Harry sent him another glare of death before Malfoy continued.  
"Are you sure you want me to? Mcgonagall seemed pretty intrigued with my little jinx."  
"Reverse it now you stupid prat!" Harry yelled not so loud to draw any attention from outside but loud enough to try to be threatening.  
"I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's in that box." Draco replied coolly.

*********************

During this whole commotion, neither boy had noticed the silent ghost who had decided to pop in at the sound of raised voices in the night time. A wicked grin set on his face as he slowly drifted back through the wall. Only to return a few minutes later in one of the darkest corners of the room, fully happy to watch the events.

Harry turned to face the plain looking box at the side of the room as he did the face of his glasses seemed to fog up. He took the off while turning back to the now more agitated Malfoy and rubbed the glasses clean on his shirt. When he put them back on the fog was still there but it seemed to be more around the room than he had previously thought. When Harry dragged his eyes back to Malfoy the mist seemed to have swirled around the other boy who was now looking more confused and skeptical. But after a blink of an eye all the fog was gone, leaving two very confused boys standing around looking accusingly at the other.  
"What are you up to Potter?" Draco shot venomously.  
"That wasn't me." Harry responded defensively.  
Harry blinked again but this time when he opened his eyes the world was still black. Harry shook his head in confusion and clamped his eyes shut. When he opened them back up again, things had changed. Everything looked different. Everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

When Harry dragged his eyes back to Malfoy the mist seemed to have swirled around the other boy who was now looking more confused and skeptical. But after a blink of an eye all the fog was gone, leaving two very confused boys standing around looking accusingly at the other.  
"What are you up to Potter?" Draco shot venomously.  
"That wasn't me." Harry responded defensively.  
Harry blinked again but this time when he opened his eyes the world was still black. Harry shook his head in confusion and clamped his eyes shut. When he opened them back up again, things had changed. Everything looked different. Everything.

Now:

"It's so hot in here." Harry thought. He tugged off his outer robe and set it onto the desk next to him, Draco giving him a strange look as he did. "What? It's hot." Harry said. And after a quick glance over him Harry continued. "You know, you are too." He said with a rare twinkle in his eyes. Draco's jaw dropped, his eyes were on the rather large side before he regained his composure. "What are you really playing at Potter?" Draco said, anger taking up with his confusion.  
"What d'ya mean Draaaco?" Harry drawled as he stepped closer to Draco a knowing smile on his face. Draco took a step back which was followed by Harry. This happened again and by the time Harry took another step closer to Draco he was pushed up against a desk.

Harry's hand slid over Draco's crotch, this brought Draco back to his senses. He slapped the hand away anger seething out of him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Potter?" He snapped. Harry gave a huff of laughter before reaching back for the other boy's crotch. Draco stopped him before he could reach his prize by grabbing Harry's wrist.  
"If this is your way of getting me to take the curse off, then fine. I was only messing around with you, you creep." Draco pulled his wand out and cast the counter-curse towards Harry's still raging erection. A blue glow settled over his trousers before fading, the hardness in Harry's dick was still there though. _'What?!'_ Draco thought. Before Draco could cast the counter-curse again Harry grabbed his wand and threw it towards the other side of the room. "Potter! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He snapped sending a glare at the brunette. He couldn't exactly tell Harry he wasn't gay, the boy had wanked in front of another boy while fantasizing about two different boys having sex, where would strait fit into that?

Harry leaned over to Draco's ear, his eyes dark with lust as he started to nibble on Draco's ear. Draco himself felt a wave of calm and lust was over him, whatever Harry was up to it was so unbelievably good, Draco felt a moan slip his lips. Harry was now pressed up against Draco, hands running shamelessly over the others chest. He was biting, sucking, kissing, nipping, licking and doing other amazing things with his mouth to Draco's neck, Draco's eyes slid shut as his will gave up. Harry's tongue brushed over a spot behind Draco's ear causing the latter to gasp and buck his hips forward. Harry smiled and continued licking and kissing that spot.

Neither boy really registered what they were doing but after pulling away to catch a breath they noticed they were shirtless and very hard. Harry pulled Draco down to lie on their robes on his back as Harry kissed his chest, moving lower and lower. A gargled moan escaped Draco as Harry playfully bit down on one of his nipples, which were already standing due to the cold. Harry smiled and carried on down scattering a trail of kisses and nips down only stopping at the edge of Draco's trousers. He made quick work of getting them open and down around the other boy's knees. Harry looked down at Draco's prick, it was flushed bright red and starting to weep a bead of precome, dashing his tongue out Harry licked off the precome, tasting the salty flavor he gave a testing lick from the base of Draco's cock back up to the slit. Doing so cause Draco's cock to twitch in anticipation, Harry pulled the head of Draco's prick into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Draco gasped at the sensation and his hips bucked up in hopes to get more of the warm wet feeling on his prick.

Feeling left out Harry swiveled around so that he was lying next to Draco with his crotch next to the other boy's face. "Do me as well." Harry said. Draco didn't need telling twice, he had Harry's trousers and pants down before the brunette could blink. He quickly set to work on lavishing attention onto Harry's swollen cock, pulling the whole thing into his throat without hesitation hoping Harry would take the hint and get back to working on his own cock. Harry gasped and moaned at this before feeling Draco's cock twitch again in his hand and moved back to licking and sucking the blonde. He slid his mouth around Draco's member, slowly taking him all the way in to the hilt. As he did Draco decided to brush a spit slicked finger across Harry's entrance. Harry moaned around Draco's cock at the tingling sensation on his rear, causing Draco to moan around Harry's at the vibrations of Harry's own moan.

The boys were slowly bringing each other apart, Draco was now licking and thrusting his tongue into Harry's entrance and Harry was deep throating Draco with each suck. They were a mess of sweat, precome and moans that were filling the once silent classroom. Each cock was swelling and going purple with anticipation both knew that they wouldn't last soon but they kept on lavishing pleasure on the other as their own coils of warmth tightened in their stomach.

Draco turned his attention back onto Harry's prick, rolling his tongue over the head and bringing it deep into his mouth, while his finger once again was spit covered and brushing the others entrance. The blonde pushed his finger into Harry and as it did he brushed over his prostate. This proved to be too much for the other boy who shuddered and came with a loud cry spurting thick white come into Draco's throat. The sounds Harry was making caused Draco to follow suit a few moments later, coming explosively down the brunettes throat. Both boy's swallowed the come that filled their mouths.

Feeling sleepy Draco curled around and snuggled up close to Harry, who pulled a robe around the two of them and pulled Draco closer, holding him as he would have done a teddy bear. The two boys let the after waves of their orgasms wash over them as sleep tugged them into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunlight trickled into the unused classroom partially warming the room. Harry shivered and woke up feeling more rested than he had years. He noticed a warmth coming from his side as he snuggled deeper into the warmth hoping to fight off the cold. When the warm started to move, Harry's eyes cracked open. Suddenly, bright green eyes, met hazy brilliant silver eyes. A moment of lazy, confused thoughts swept through Harry's mind before a piercing scream brought him back to the present. Harry looked down, his arms were wrapped tightly around Draco's torso and after quickly letting go did the images of the previous nights events flood back to him. Now the room was filed with two boys screams as they scrambled up and over to opposite sides of the classroom.

Harry stared at Draco, shock flooding his senses. _'What happened last night?'_ Was one of the main questions bouncing around his head. After a moment or two Harry's gaze on Draco drifted down, _'Strange, the man hasn't got a top on.'_ Harry thought, _'Wait, he hasn't got trousers or pants on either!'_ The sight of Draco's placid prick had Harry rooted to the wall, he knew he was staring but he couldn't help it, just the sight of the other boy naked made Harry's throat go dry. Strangely enough, Harry wasn't gay (obvious after the previous night's events I'm sure) but he had often thought about what it would be like with another man and the sight of a cock, other than his own had Harry a bit shocked. He had no idea what to do. Luckily (or rather not) Harry didn't have to worry about making the next move as a deep, cackling laughter filled the room. Harry's and Draco's heads spun quickly around to the shadows of the classroom to catch a sight of the other person. "Who's there?" Harry demanded. Draco gave a sudden groan as the figure came out from the dark causing Harry to look at him and then back to the third. "Peeves." Was all Draco said.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Precious Potty NAKED with little drakey-kins!" Peeves cackled in a mock high-pitched, girly voice. "How adorable, you two have finally become a couple." The ghost finished with a giggle. Harry's eyes went wide as he stuttered for words.  
"Peeves, if you tell anybody about this, I promise that you will be getting a visit from the Baron and myself." Draco snarled angrily. Peeves's expression darkened momentarily as he unconsciously rubbed the side of his leg before quickly settling back into his normal mischievous grin.  
"Never fear, my little Drakey-poo. I will never breathe a word of your little love affair with potty-poo to anybody." With that Peeves floated up out of the room.

A few moments passed in silence as both boys pondered Peeves's curious visit. Before the silence was broken, "Stop ogling my prick, Potter! I'm not staring at yours!" Draco yelled from across the class, waking Harry from his thoughts. Both boys were now aware that they were still very naked and very cold. They stepped foreword almost simultaneously and then froze where they were in sync. The clothes they had been wearing the night before lay in a pile in the middle of the room, along with their wands. Each boy was at a loss of what to do, both wanting to cover themselves, but neither wanting to come in contact with the other. Suddenly a thought popped into Harry's head, or rather his mental abuse kicked a reminder into his thoughts. How could he have forgotten the one reason he was at this school? Being a wizard isn't really something he should easily forget. Channeling his thoughts into his magic Harry cast a summoning spell on his wand and clothes and they flew over to him. Draco stood in even more shock as Harry started getting dressed, his jaw hanging low. Draco's father would have been very displeased at Draco's lack of Malfoy self control, but then he would be even more angry about the fact that he had slept with Harry-Bloody-Potter. This thought really shook Draco as the realization of what they had done hit him again, what if someone found out? He wasn't ready to come out to the world that he was gay! Draco had to do something quickly because Harry was dressed and about to walk out of the door.

"Potter!" Harry stood still, his hand outstretched to the door handle as he turned around to look at Draco.  
"Why aren't you getting dressed? D'you like hanging around in the nude Malfoy?" Harry replied before giving a deep sigh. "Look, you had better not want to talk about whatever went on last night because I seriously don't." Draco's face contorted in disgust at the idea of wanting to talk about it.  
"Look Potter, we aren't all Gryffin-dorks who share ever piece of detail with each other. No, I was stopping you to tell you the exact opposite. I don't want this going around the school, so you had better watch it, or else I'll make you regret opening your mouth." Harry chuckled at Draco's panicked expression.  
"Seriously Malfoy? You don't have anything against me but luckily for you, I just want to forget any of this ever happened. All right? So this never happened, nobody needs to find out, nobody ever will." _'Aside from Peeves'_ Harry added on mentally. This seemed to relax Draco before he suddenly remembered he was standing still stark naked in front of Harry Potter. He gave an indignant squeak and rushed over to his clothes as Harry turned and left the abandoned classroom.

As much as Harry would have given anything to forget the previous night, each time he had momentarily forgotten an image would float up and he would be treated to the next few scenes before he mentally changed the subject. The random images were really starting to get on his nerves by the time Harry had reached the portrait to the Gryffindor common rooms. Harry stepped closer to the painting, his thoughts resting on recent Quidditch scores when an extremely detail image of himself swallowing Draco's cock floated up into his head and Harry lashed out in anger, punching with all his might into the wall on the side of the painting. Startling the poor woman from gazing at the glass she had smashed with her voice not so long ago. Somehow, every time she managed it about a week later it had restored itself puzzling the woman eternally. She jumped back away from Harry as he looked up to her. Guilt washed over Harry, he placed an apologizing smile on his lips and mumbled an apology to her.  
"You, okay my dear? Only you didn't come back last night. I was a bit worried." She asked him.  
"M'fine, just a weird night." Harry replied.  
"If you say so my dear." The fat lady said with a doubtful look but she let it slide. Harry mumbled the password to her and she gave him a curious look as he stumbled, clumsily into the common room and collapsed onto the sofa inside. _'Very curious indeed.'_ The portrait thought to herself before returning to gazing at her wine glass.

Draco however didn't return to his common room. Deciding instead to go out to the black lake, it was exceptionally beautiful in winter time. His thoughts however were, exactly the same as Harry's had been though. One minute potions ingredients and Quidditch scores, the next detailed images of cock sucking and amazing orgasms. Draco sighed as he skimmed a pebble over the surface of the water. _'Could life get any weirder?'_ He thought to himself, completely ignoring the effect those words usually had on people. And as a simple response a lump of snow with a bird nestled snugly inside fell onto his head. The bird in question taking out its anger on Draco's poor scalp. After the bird had gone and Draco had moved further away he sat down and gazed out once more to the lake. _'Note to self- Never say those words again.'_ He thought with a huff as he rubbed his sore scalp.


	9. Chapter 9

That night had just been the start to an increasingly weirder year. Not only was Harry living without the threat of Voldemort hanging above him and actually having to think about what he was going to do with his life, then came that unexplainable night with Malfoy! (of all people!)

_'Why Merlin?'_ Harry thought, as if hoping the ancient wizard would have answers for him. _'Why can't I just have one normal year- scratch that. Weird is normal for me. Why can't I just have one quiet year at Hogwarts?'_ Harry huffed inwardly as he sank deeper into the warm leather cushions. One of the house elves had left him a mug of hot chocolate and he sat sipping it in the actually quiet common-room. Strangely enough though, this room never felt quiet or peaceful, like Harry expected the Ravenclaw common room to be. Gryffindor's were always so loud that even the empty room felt like it was as crowded as usual.

Harry snuggled deeper into the leather sofa as he tried to forget his ever increasingly weird life, but the fates never gave anyone an easy time. The crackling of the fireplace was just starting to make Harry drift off when a voice dragged him out of his sleep-dazed state.  
"Potter!" Harry looked around, there wasn't anything he could see in the room. He gave a shrug and closed his eyes again, determining it to be his imagination. Not moments later the voice returned,  
"Potter!" It said.  
"Who's there?" Harry asked while looking around.  
"Oh my god Potter, you really are hopeless." Just then Draco Malfoy came into sight, right in front of Harry's sofa.  
"Wha- How did you get in here? Why are you in here?" Harry stuttered, shocked.  
"Well, for how I got in, I followed you in. It really wasn't hard." Draco said with a sneer, Harry just snarled at him. "And isn't the why obvious?" Harry looked confused at him. _'What was he going on about?'_ Draco just laughed at the confused look on Harry's face.  
"Oh Merlin, You really are thick! I'm here to get whatever it is you stole from me." Harry's expression widened in recognition and then transformed into a smirk.  
"What if I don't want to give it back? Ever think about that Malfoy?" Draco looked at Harry confused.  
"Well, I'm getting it back one way or another Potter!"  
"Oh really? You don't even know what it is, let alone where it is. What makes you think you can get it without me?" Draco's eyes narrowed, he was getting annoyed. The blonde strode over to Harry and yanked him up by his shirt collar.  
"Now look here Potter…." He snarled before his vision darkened, though after a blink it was back to normal. Draco looked suspiciously at Harry.  
"What are you playing at?"  
"Me…?" Harry drawled teasingly, dragging out the e. Without thinking Draco suddenly yanked Harry up closer to his face and then crashed his lips on Harry's. The brunette gave out a low groan at the feeling and pushed his lips back harder, deepening the kiss. All earlier thoughts of disgust became clouded and foggy, at this moment neither boy could find reason as to why they weren't doing this around the clock.

Draco pushed his body flush up against Harry's savoring in the sweet warmth given to him before pushing the brunette down, hard. Harry fell back, very disgruntled at being parted from those sweet lips that tasted so much like vanilla and strawberries but only just managed to keep in his moan of displeasure. To be honest Harry had barely enough time to restrain his groan before a pile of hot, blonde mess fell on top of him pushing Harry deeper into the blazing red sofa cushions.

Harry thrust his hips up to shift Draco over a tad and let out a gasp, 'oh sweet, sweet friction' Harry thought and subsequently repeated the action. Draco threw his head back in appreciation, an unintelligible sound breaking past his lips. He needed more, they both did. The blonde reached into his robe and pulled out his wand, quickly vanishing their clothes and let himself once again enjoy the feelings being made, only this time it was a lot better.

Both of their prick's had gathered a layer of precome on the tip and was now being spread further between the two as they rutted against each other.

Harry took a moment to look at the blonde, he looked gorgeous. His normally perfect blonde hair was spread wildly and wet with perspiration. His lips were pinker and parted while panting breaths came out, his pale chest was flooded with a pink tinge and his cock. It was straining and looked painfully hard, the flushed red head was oozing precome and it looked like the boy wouldn't be able to last much longer. Come to think of it, Harry was in a similar state himself.

"Ahh, Draco-o! I'm not gonna last…" Harry panted.  
"Mmm, me neither. Let go." Draco said as he continuously thrust his hips into Harry's.  
"Oh gods Draco! I-I'm coming…" Harry had now started to buck his whole body wildly, trying to get closer to Draco' to keep the delicious feeling moving.

A series of panting and surprisingly wanton moans and Harry was reaching his peak, the last this that sent his over was the groans and grunts and warm splash Draco coming on top of him, calling his name. Harry's back arched in pleasure, desperately trying to keep the sensation for as long as he could, before finally slumping back down into the warm settee. Moments later Draco followed him down, Harry shifted over to let Draco join him while letting himself bask in the afterglow of another glorious orgasm.

Just as both of the boy's breathing leveled out, the blackness took over and they fell into a peaceful and happy slumber right there. The lion and the snake, entangled together naked in the lions den. Draco absently smiled at the impossibility of it all before letting sleep drag him in.

In their sleep the two boys curled into one and other, Harry spooning the blonde and Draco cuddling deeper into the brunettes chest. They could both say it was again one of the undisturbed and relaxing sleeps either had, had in a few years.


	10. Chapter 10

When Draco woke up he noticed a few strange things, one he was completely naked (which seemed quite odd), two he was warm but slightly wet and three, his pillow was moving. The blonde cracked his eye open, only for it to be assaulted by the garish, bright Gryffindor house colours. _'Shit'_ Was all Draco could think but something stirred underneath him, drawing his attention away from the room. _'Fuck, shit, fuck. Now I'm in for it.' _

As carefully as he could, Draco untangled himself from the brunettes body that had wound around him in his sleep. Glancing around the room Draco was horrified by what he saw, not only was he in a bright red Gryffindor room, he was naked, with no clothes in said Gryffindor room. The blonde threw up his hands and had an inner argument with himself, so as not to wake the other.

Gathering the last of his pride, Draco huffed. There was only one way out of this and he knew it, but would he risk it. After a quick glance out of the tower winder he decided that it would be too early to bump into anyone, _'Gods, Draco! What are you doing?'_ With that Draco pulled the portrait open, covered his bits with one hand and made a break for it.

Aside from the total mortification about having to run across the school, completely naked and that any teacher could be a light sleeper and be walking across the grounds while he ran past naked (Something he never had even dreamed about), Draco was glad that he had avoided another run-in with Potter. What ever this was, Draco didn't like it, he had a bad feeling about it. Suddenly his fears came true, one moment he was running, the next he was falling face first onto the stone floor.

***********************

Harry woke with a start as a sudden rush of cold air attacked his naked body, wait, naked? It took a few seconds but within moments he felt the swift the rush of rather graphic memories. His eyes snapped open to be greeted by the pale arse of one Draco Malfoy, who at this point in time was walking towards the portrait and swinging it open. Harry felt a surge of anger as the boy sprinted from the common-room. _'How DARE he!'_ Harry thought. _'He comes up here, casts some random spell on me! Then after he is done stays the night and then runs away in the morning.'_ Harry took a quick glance around the room and then realized something, _'WITH MY CLOTHES!'_ Although he hadn't quite recognized the fact that Draco was in fact in the nude.

Harry quickly got up, somehow forgetting the fact that he was currently starkers and then set off after the blonde. Not long after Harry spotted the Slytherin and broke out in a faster pace before jumping and tackling the slimy git to the floor. Time seemed to slow for each boy as they descended onto the cold stones beneath them. Draco's hands had come out to stop the force but he wasn't quick enough and so his elbows managed to receive the brunt of his weight and Harry's as the brunette had landed practically on top of him. However Harry's head had quite a soft landing, it ending up nestled on the firm but squishy cheeks of Draco's arse.

It took a moment for the boys to recover from their fall before setting into action once again. Harry coming back to his senses a moment before Draco, as he had expected the fall, pushed himself up and pinned the blonde beneath him. Harry was now straddling Draco's lower back and holding down Draco's thrashing arms but the Slytherin used the position to his advantage and threw his hips off to the right causing Harry to fall sideways and allowing himself to get Harry pinned down himself. Draco however forgot to pin down the brunettes arms and therefore ended up with a split lip from one of Harry's stray punches.  
"What the fuck are you doing Potter?!" Draco yelled.  
"Me? You're the one who keeps cursing me! What are you getting out of this?"  
"What are you on about Potter I knew you were insane but this is just pathetic. Why would I want anything to do with you?"  
"Why? Does wanking to the mere thought of me in old classrooms sound familiar to you?" Harry snapped completely forgetting his serious condition; foot-in-mouth disease.  
"Really Potter? Are you that full of yourself? Where would you get an idea like that?" Draco said with a sneer, mentally congratulating himself for successfully messing up Harry's mind.  
"Wha-what?! Why would I make up such disgusting things, I s- I Heard it from one of the paintings. They were with you the whole time, the poor things. I've had to send them to St. Mungo's, it was such a horrid experience for them that they went into shock."  
"Ha-bloody-ha. You know I didn't think I was the only one enjoying that evening." Harry just scoffed.  
"So you admit it then? You have perverted wanking sessions, fantasizing about me?"  
"I'm not the only one. Who ran to the nearest toilet to… Relieve their own little problem?" Harry's eyes widened slightly, the change was small but Draco caught it before they changed back to normal.  
"Who said I was there? I spent the whole night up in Gryffindor tower."  
"Yeah, wanking. You know those portraits really are talkative aren't they screamer potter?" Harry backed away a little from the blonde. This wasn't going to plan.  
"You… you know?"  
"Well, I do know." Draco said looking very smug whereas Harry snarled in rage, his face, not so pleasant. The brunette lunged foreword, cracking his head onto the Slytherin's.  
The boys were now rolling around the hall, each one trying to get above the other, but soon enough they had both stopped, Draco on top of Harry. It was then that the exact same thought hit both boys, causing them to freeze everything else, their minds included. Except for one thought, _'Holy shit! I'm naked!'_. Neither had really focused on that point as they had sprinted down the corridor but now it came rushing up to meet them, in full force too.

A familiar warm fuzzy tingle started to sweep over the two, both tried to fight it but soon enough their vision went black. After a blink everything was back to normal, yet in a different light. Harry gazed up at the blonde, he looked amazing but when his sight traveled down to the other boy's neck he couldn't resist. Harry let out a strangled groan and attached his lips to the alabaster neck that was calling out to him. Draco let out a started gasp before moaning and grinding his hips down onto the brunettes steadily growing erection. Harry gave the boy a small bite on his neck and set about kissing and licking the soft spot. Draco writhed under the attention, Harry had found one of his sensitive spots and god it felt good. The brunette moved to the other side to do the same but much harder this time, Draco let out a rumbling groan this time but rather than let Harry carry on licking the bite he pulled the Gryffindor's face up to meet his own. Quickly setting to work on devouring the others lips, the two were lost in the feelings flooding through them that neither could place when or who started it but soon enough they were grinding harshly onto the other. Harry coming up to counter every one of Draco's downwards thrust, they were now both once again rolling around the floor but this time it was slightly different. They weren't being quiet about it either, neither were holding back any of their sounds. All of their groans, moans, gasps and whimpers were pouring out in full volume, echoing throughout the corridor.

It took minutes before the two were gasping and clawing at each other as a warm splash shot between them, increasing the pleasure and making it easier to slid against each other. The final moan rang out, before the only thing disturbing the silence was the harsh panting. They lay, one on top of the other for another moment before a voice rang through their lust filled haze.  
"Are you two quite done yet?" Drawled a very familiar silky voice.  
Harry looked down into Draco's eyes, they both cringed awkwardly. The same thought echoed through each of their minds,  
_'Oh Fuck!'._


	11. Chapter 11

_'I wonder what'd happen if I charmed the Gryffindor tower green? Do you think the headmaster would know it was me? Meh that seems like a lame prank. What's wrong with me? I was so good at this in school and now I'm thinking about changing the colour of the tower geez I must be getting old. Anyway why must that infernal headmaster send me all the way up this bloody tower? Oh right the portraits have noticed some strange goings on. What a load of old shite.'_ The moody Slytherin paused his inward ranting to glare at the painting he was passing. He peered closer at the name plaque underneath it, _'Lady Mccillan'_ it read. Above the plaque bore a painting of a woman in her early forties, she had slightly greying black hair and fair skin but aside from her bright blue eyes there was nothing unique about her. She seemed to be just another one of your run-of-the-mill, gossiping, fussing forty year old mothers.  
"Mccillan! Where's all of this ranting and raving about strange goings on at Gryffindor tower? It seems very quiet to me." He huffed (those stairs really are a nightmare to climb).  
"Oh Professor Snape! Why must you be so dull. I hardly get any good conversations lately and all you want to do is leave me." The lady in the portrait said as she pouted. Snape just rolled his eyes. Gryffindor's really are weird, how anyone could live in a tower full of them he would never know.  
"Please just get to the point I haven't all day you know." He snapped. The portrait pouted even more and put on what she must have thought were her best puppy eyes (which anyone could have told you were awful), snape simply sneered at her and she gave up. With a sigh she pointed further down the hall in the direction Snape was already heading.  
"Just keep going that way, you'll see soon enough." Mccillan huffed. "Honestly I don't know why I bother sometimes." She muttered to herself as the dark Slytherin sauntered off. Snape rolled his eyes at the antics of the woman, he would never understand the species, one minute they were normal, the next raving lunatics.

The Slytherin shook his head to clear his thoughts, when he heard one of the strange sounds Mccillan had been babbling about to the headmaster. Cautiously so as not to make any noise (you couldn't be too careful in this castle, you never know what's around the corners) Snape crept around the corner, to come across the one sight he never would ever have wanted to or expected to see. A shock of platinum blonde hair and ebony brunette hair flashed amongst a tangle of limbs sprawled across the hallway floor. Severus stood there in shock, his mouth hanging wide open resembling much like a goldfish. His eyes were wide and unblinking, unable to remove from the picture in front of him.

There was no denying what was happening, if there were any scrap of clothing involved he might have thought that this was a fight, but no, Severus Snape was witnessing the two poster boys from opposite sides of the war, in a heated love making session. After a few moments passed the noises started to penetrate the blankness of the professor's mind, a mixture of moans, gasps, whimpers and groans swarmed around his mind and it finally shook him out of his reverie. Severus looked down in horror as he watched the two finally came to their completion.

He shook himself as if to shake the images out of his mind and cleared his voice, to test if it still worked.  
"Are you two quite finished?" He drawled and smirked to himself as the realization that someone had been watching them visibly sunk into the two boys. Two heads slowly turned to look at their professor, each wearing an expression of pure dread. Snape schooled his features into a cold passive mask and stared them straight in the eye to let both boys know that none of this effected him but they would still regret doing what they did.  
"Now that you both have finally deemed my presence worthy of acknowledging, I shall remind you that while you both are technically adults and the only two students in the castle, this is unacceptable behavior. As it is the holiday's i cannot give out detentions but points can be taken and be assure both Gryffindor and Slytherin will lose 50 points each. Make sure that this behavior desists or at least in public areas if you can't keep it in your pants." With that the professor turned on his heels, swirling his cloak in the way that had taken him years to perfect and stormed back the way he had come. The Headmaster was really going to pay for sending him on this unnecessary errand, Severus decided as he trekked back to Dumbledore's office.

Without waiting for permission Snape stormed into the Headmasters office, although the old man barely startled at the sudden movement. He simply gazed up from his papers and sent a quizzical look to the Potions teacher. Snape glared at Dumbledore as they waited for the other to talk. Dumbledore relented first.  
"Did you discover what the disturbance was, my boy?" He asked in a sickly wise voice, making Snape glare even further.  
"Why yes I did, Headmaster." Snape said dragging out the last word. "Would you like to know what it was?"  
"Well I assume that is what you are here to tell me."  
"It was the Potter and Malfoy boys." Snape said unhelpfully, Dumbledore however let out something in-between a sigh and a chuckle.  
"Fighting again were they?" Snape almost snorted at the question, but caught himself in time.  
"Not exactly Professor. While they both had cuts and bruises from obvious fighting before hand, neither were fighting at the time. They were infact copulating in the middle of the hallway in Gryffindor tower." Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow and played with his beard.  
"Were they now?" The Headmaster asked rhetorically, Severus merely rolled his eyes.  
"Yes! Now if I may be excused, I wish to Scourgify my eyes to get rid of the disgusting images the boys presented me." Dumbledore did chuckle this time, shaking his head in amusement.  
"Yes of course, good night Severus."  
"Good night Albus." Snape replied before storming all back down to his den in the Slytherin dungeons. He could just tell that this wasn't the last he would hear of this and wondered in dread, as he lay on his bed, at what would become of this new information. Soon enough Severus's eyes were able to drift shut without an image of the two students floating forth, and a dreamless slumber took hold of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco cringed as he heard that soft baritone drawl he knew so well. The peaceful haze had fully left him by now as he dutifully avoided the eyes of the boy below him, that would just add insult to injury. Draco's mind was simply blank, well that's not quite true, there were many thoughts flittering around his skull but not one could hold it's ground before another came and took its place. _'Oh Merlin, why me!'_ was one of the first. Then came along, '_Holy shit, what do I do?!'._ Followed by, _'Oh God! What if he tells mother!',_ next _'Uhm wait, do I get up or just stay here? I'll look like I want to stay if I don't get up, but if I do I'll be standing NAKED and IN FRONT of Snape!'_. Draco didn't have long to ponder that last one as a soft whisper brushed past his ear.  
"Whatever you do, just don't get up!" Harry whispered under his breath. Draco dared himself to look down into the eyes below him and found himself gazing into pleading green eyes glaring up at him.  
"Okay." He found himself replying before tearing his eyes away and right into the piercing black eyes of one Severus Snape. Aside from the obvious disgust and shock in them there was a hint of amusement lingering hidden in the black depths.

Draco held his breath as the potions master spoke up again.  
"Now that you both have finally deemed my presence worthy of acknowledging, I shall remind you that while you both are technically adults and the only two students in the castle, this is unacceptable behavior. As it is the holiday's i cannot give out detentions but points can be taken and be assure both Gryffindor and Slytherin will lose 30 points each. Make sure that this behavior desists or at least in public areas if you can't keep it in your pants." Draco breathed a sigh of release causing Harry to glare at him for breathing into his face. While he was still shocked about his Godfather watching him engaged in whatever sick, twisted joke this is and that he thought that he was actually enjoying this enough to do it again, Draco was glad he wasn't going to be severely punished for this although he would have to speak to Snape about not breathing a word of this to his mother. That would just be too much for him to handle.

As soon as the thought entered Draco's mind Snape had turned his heel and fled back down the corridor. As soon as the last flash of black had disappeared from view Draco sprang off of Harry as is there were a fire between them and without a word strode as quick as he could from the scene, obviously this didn't go the way he wanted to.  
"Malfoy wait there!" Harry called and Draco rolled his eyes.  
"What Potter!? You wanna talk about feelings like a pathetic little Gryffindor!?" The blonde snapped and this time it was Harry who rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what the HELL is going on, and personally I just want it gone. So that's what I'm doing." He said as he turned away.  
"For Merlin's sake! Just wait there."  
"If somehow has escaped your tiny little pea you call a brain Potter," Draco spat. "I'm NAKED!"  
"I KNOW! That's the reason I'm telling you to wait!" Harry snapped and then before he could get a reply ran back towards the Gryffindor common room. Now even though ever nerve in Draco's body was telling him to leave, just quickly run back through the common room, Draco could never tell you what possessed him to stay. Curiosity? Trust? No not trust at all. But for whatever reason it was Draco stood and waited naked in a hallway in Gryffindor Tower for 5 minutes waiting for Harry Potter to return to where they had frotted about in earlier.

After a little while Harry returned, now wearing trousers, Draco noted also carrying a large red… something. Harry stood for a few moments, his arm outstretched towards the Slytherin and an expectant expression on his face. Draco simply stared at harry, his face in the perfect expression of _'Well? Are you expecting something or are you just an idiot?'_. Harry huffed and threw the red thing at Draco, the boy's seeker reflexes kicking in and he caught what he now realizes was a blanket. Draco quickly wrapped it around himself and turned around to stalk off. Yet once again his plans were foiled by Harry.  
"Wait, Malfoy!" Harry called.  
"What Potter?! I'm naked in Gryffindor Tower, with you. I cannot imagine any type of reason that I'd want to stay, so what!?" Draco snapped, Harry rolled his eyes, but mostly ignored the comment.  
"You can't seriously tell me that you're not curious about what the fuck is going on here, can you? There is no way either of us would want to do this if we were in our right minds… well me at least." Draco glared at the Gryffindor, he still couldn't believe how insufferable the brat Saint Potter was.  
"Urgh! Of course I wouldn't fuck you Potter! You're an annoying prick and I don't want to breath the same air as you for a moment longer than necessary. Just stay away from me." With that the blonde stormed off, but even with his little speech Harry couldn't be serious. He looked hilarious walking off in a paddy only clad in a Gryffindor red blanket wrapped around him.

By the time Harry was sitting in the common-room he couldn't control his laughter and had tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. That of course was before his unhelpful brain supplied him with the knowledge that this was the exact sofa that they had been on earlier that night. Harry jumped up quickly, loosing his footing and falling flat on his arse on the floor. He was very glad that nobody else was staying at Hogwarts, there was far too much unexplainable things going on to have to deal with his friends at the moment as well. With a sigh Harry picked himself up and dragged himself up the stairs, he really needed a shower.

Meanwhile further into the ground of Hogwarts, more specifically, the dungeons, another boy was not feeling as humorous. To be quite honest, he was fuming. He had come very close to hexing the paintings on the wall after one by one they all exclaimed in horror at his state of undress and turned their noses up at him. But luckily for the paintings Draco's wand had gone missing. Draco stood stock still. His wand was missing, oh this was really bad. Suddenly he started panicking, what if someone had sneaked into the common-room while he was asleep and had taken it. Or what if potter had woken earlier and feigned sleep after breaking it, or what if it was some big plan of Dumbledore's for Harry to seduce him and bring back all information to the headmaster himself, even though Draco knew he didn't have any information on anything. It took a few moments before Draco realized how stupid he was being, really? Dumbledore telling Golden Saint Harry Potter to seduce him, Draco Malfoy? Ridiculous (Draco half expected to see Hogwarts turn into some big carnival ground and have it all been a boggart plaguing him. But no, the old brick walls didn't change even a tiny bit.

Draco slammed the entrance to the common-room shut. All he wanted to do now was shower and then numb his mind with the excess of homework he had avoid Potter at all could look for his wand later, there was barely anyone in the castle so it's not too big of a problem. And so as you can guess he did exactly that.


End file.
